Guy's Night Out
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: The Gundam Boys are at Duo's for a night they'll never forget!


Guys Night Out  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae in collaboration with Brittany  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, so don't sue me, all you'll get is the really outdated laptop I'm typing this on. And MAYBE my bed, but NOT my pillows! And I do not endorse drinking, but they've grown up and I think thy need it!  
Duo looked out the window, searching for something. 'Heero, you're late,' he thought. Just then, a black BMW Z3 pulled into the parkinglot of the apartment building. Duo sighed, 'Finally!' he thought. Heero walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of apartment number 13. Duo opened the door with a smile. Heero nodded at him. The others were already there. Wufei sat on a barstool in the kitchen, Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch talking. Heero entered and strode to the armchair. He slid comfortably into the comfort of the large piece of funiture. He sighed, this was the only place he could be himself. Well, with these guys and with Relena. But that was another story.  
"Ok, here we all are, together. Men, and a few good bottles of the finest Congiac I could find," Duo smiled. 'Uh oh,' Heero thought, 'I know EXACTLY where this is going, and it's NOT good.' Duo passed the bottles around. Trowa opened his up and took a BIG swig. He wiped his mouth.  
"I REALLY needed that," he spoke. All eyes were wide. They never knew Trowa drank. Quatre eyed his bottle and shrugged, gulping the dark liquid. He didn't even flinch. Everyone stared wide eyed before Quatre spoke.  
"What are you all staring at? Let's get this party started!" he spoke quite calmly. Trowa laughed and took another drink. Heero was on his third shot and Wufei was casually sipping his, Duo was downing shots. Duo spoke up.  
"Hey, what have you guys been doing lately?" he questioned. Quatre and Trowa looked at eachother and shrugged. Wufei did the same. Heero merely looked at him.  
"I have been with Relena," all eyes turned to Heero. Duo smiled, 'Finally,' he tought. Heero continued drinking as did the others. Duo burped, rather loudly.  
"Duo!" Quatre gasped. Duo looked innocently shocked.  
"What? Where? Why? How? When? Wasn't me!! It was...Um...It was Heero!!!" he babbled. Heero shot him a look.  
"Duo," he warned.  
"It isn't very nice to blame someone for something they didn't do," Trowa spoke up, eyeing him carefully. Wufei huffed.  
"You don't have any room to talk," he said. Trowa shot him a look. "You do it to Quatre all the time Trowa."  
"Wufei!!......!?!.... TROWA!!!!!!" Quatre gasped. Trowa, blushing slightly spoke up.   
"What!! I didn't do anything!!! It was Duo!!" he blamed. Duo, hearing the whole thing screached.  
"HEY!!!!! Why you little!!!!!" he yelled. A fight proceded. (fight, fight, fight, fight!!) *Picture the cartoon cloud with the hands and feet flying out and you have the fight*  
Wufei and Heero yelled in unison, "Wohoo!! DOG PILE!!!!"  
Quatre began to panic, "Guys!!! Stop it!!!"  
Trowa realizing Quatre was talking said, "......Hehe!! Oh Quatre....."  
Quatre's eyes grew wider. "Huh?....HEY!!! Don't even THINK of getting me into this!!!!"  
Duo, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa spoke all together, "Mwahahahahhahahahaha!!!!" and proceded to attack Quatre.  
***10 minutes later***  
A very drunk group on five Gindam pilots sat around Duo's livingroom. Quatre and Trowa were cuddled up on the couch. "Quatre and I are in...*hicup*... love. I...*hicup*... want him to have Dorothy's eyebrows 'cuz they're so damned SEXY! They'd look great on him..." and so he rambled. Heero looked at Duo.  
"Duo, what about you and Hilde?" he questioned the 02 pilot. Duo smiled.  
"I asked her to marry me. She said yes, and that the TWO of them accepted my proposal! I'm gonna be a daddy!" he beamed. Heero thought for a moment.  
"Duo, you're supposed to marry her BEFORE you knock her up, dumbass!" he slured. Duo just smiled.  
"You're just mad you don't get any!" he yelled through slured speach which sounded more like, "Youst mudooont geetony!" Heero laughed. (A.N: Drunk people ALWAYS understand drunken slured speech, remember that in life, it's important!) He stood and pointed to his crotch.  
"Look, I KNOW how to use MY gundam!" he spoke in a drunken rage. "You're mad MY gundam is bigger than YOUR gundam!" he smirked. Duo stood, unzipped his fly and whipped it out. Heero's eyes grew large and he laughed, "Duo, that's a dildo!" Duo looked down to be greeted by a pink, sparkaly, plastic dildo duct taped to his boxers. He turned the shade of the plastic object. He looked at the door, just as it swung open to reveal Hilde, Sally, and Relena, all dressed in black leather and lace. Heero just swept Relena up in his arms and proceded to his car, to take care of his 'Gundam'. Duo and Hilde just smiled at each other and ran to his room. Sally picked up Wufei off the floor and carried him to her car.  
"This man could NEVER hold Congiac," she mused. "But he's so cute when he's sleeping," she whispered. 'Wonder how big his 'gundam' is...'  
~Fine~  



End file.
